Forum:Updating the Weapons page
So most pages on this site are very complete except the Weapons page. I started watching Day 1 in detail again and I know guns pretty well, so I've updated Day 1 so far though it's really tough to get all of them. I can get screenshots of all the weapons and create new pages for each of them, but my time is very limited. So I'll leave by each weapon I find a note saying where it appears. Any help on this project would be appreciated. Edit: I didn't realize there were Weapons on 24 pages by season. I'll just contribute to that one as I see it's still missing some. :Check out Weapons on 24, and the subpages Weapons on 24/Season 1. I'll try to grab some screenshots, as I pretty much know what all the weapons look like. Bear in mind we can only stick them onto one big page, and can't actually make individual pages for the weapons unless they were referred to by name in dialogue, on-screen writing or prose in the novels. But otherwise, it's an excellent project, something Ive been meaning to get to, and I'll try to help out! I've made some notes on season 1 here--Acer4666 00:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Once the weapons pages I linked above are done, the weapons page will probably be deleted. We decided it was best to list them by season on different pages, and then have a cross-reference page (weapons on 24) where we list them by type (handguns, rifles, smg, etc). And I guess you may have already seen this, but it may help too--Acer4666 00:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh my donkey dong, there's a wiki with a section dedicated to 24's weapons? What the heck are we bothering duplicating all this information for here, then? Those guys are doing such a superior job anyway, why don't we establish an inter-wiki partnership or something instead of trying to do the same thing ourselves. 05:19, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I would like to make a concerted effort to sort out the weapons stuff on this wiki. We duplicate imdb cast lists and actor filmographies etc., I think it makes sense to make this website the premier source for all 24 info, which means not farming it out to somewhere else. It makes sense for linking too (Teddy Hanlin used a ...). I'll try to start this project asap.--Acer4666 13:36, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: We wouldn't be "farming it out" at all. You can simply join that project and contribute there, it is the beauty of wikis. Also, there are no duplications of IMDB content, just selected items of note... also the cast lists are not from IMDB, I thought we settled this recently :) 21:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::And the weapons pages aren't from imfdb, I'm doing original research and getting it more accurate and detailed than they have it. I don't like linking to an external website for this information, as we've discovered how horrible link rot is if the website suddenly goes offline. Also, I don't really like the style of that wiki, there seems to be discussion mixed up with the content, massive pictures that don't look good, quite sarky notes making fun of how the extras hold their weapons improperly, and also they just focus on "firearms" whereas our pages are slightly broader to include knives etc. ::::There's always been people trying to contribute weapon info to this place, and I think we ought to have the stuff sorted here. I don't think there's anything wrong with doing it here, although I know it's not your preference to get involved with it. I see it as no different to the filming location pages myself. I'm starting to put work into it; do you have a big problem with it being done on this wiki?--Acer4666 22:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC)